Interferometer arrays are used to provide accurate localization of emitters. Most systems support a limited number of simultaneous interferometer channels over several antenna elements resulting in ghosting and degraded localization particularly in dense emitter environments. Current implementations also depend on the accurate de-interleaving of pulse trains from different emitters.
Prior attempts depended on de-interleaving pulse trains and could coherently combine only a limited number of interferometer elements resulting in significantly larger error rates and poorer precision.
An interferometer array system for processing pulse signals from a target emitter includes an n element interferometer array of radiator elements for producing radiator signals in response to the pulse signals from the target emitter. M processing channels process radiator signal elements, where m less than n. A switch matrix is connected between the array and the processing channels, switching different combinations of the radiator elements to the channels within a single pulse to achieve processing of all radiator signals within a single pulse of said pulse signals from the target emitter.